thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Angelica Saffron
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Angelica Saffron Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Venus Godly Parent Choice 2: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Athena Cohort Choice 1: 1 Cohort Choice 2: 4 ---- Appearance: Angelica is a brunette with brown eyes. She's about 5'6 tall with a fit figure. Personality: Angelica is outgoing, friendly and high-spirited. Not really self-concious, Angelica is quite brave, rebellious and even a bit boyish, despite the fact she's a daughter of Venus. She often acts of her own accord recklessly and she doesn't like following rules. She's also quite emotional. When she's happy, she's probably the sweetest girl on Earth; but when she's annoyed, she'll become irritable and sarcastic. When she's determined to do something, nothing and no one can actually stop her - on the bright side, it's called perseverant; if not, stubborn would be the most suitable adjective to describe her. She does has a quite side and is actually quite smart, though she doesn't look like one to the others, but she doesn't really care. History: Angelica is a daughter of Venus and Daniel Saffron, born in New York, the US. Since her father is a travel journalist, he couldn't stay with her much when she was young. She was raised by her grandparents, who were both very humorous and open-minded people. The family wasn't very wealthy, but they had enough money to lead a decent and comfortable life. Angelica loved learning music instruments, languages, sports, knowledge, etc. out of pure curiosity (though not expertise in all the areas), probably under the influence of her grandparents. Yet, she hated going to school as she hated obeying the school rules. She was expelled for a couple of times, until when she was at year 6, she promised her grandparents to restrain herself from breaking any school rules. It was extremely hard to Angelica. but she did it. At the age of 14, her grandparents died from a car crash. Angelica was in the accident too but she survived fortunately. She was devastated, but gradually got better a month later, remembering what her grandparents had taught her about being positive all the time. Angelica and her father moved to San Francisco, since her father got a job as a magazine editor there so that he could stay at home more to look after Angelica. At the age of 16, she encountered her first monster, but a Faun found her and got her to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: '''IG word Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week''' :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. 17:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed